


Better With Two

by RemembrancerLirael



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM if you squint, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No beta we post like men, Oral Sex, dom!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: After the events of The Unquiet Dead, the Doctor considers taking Rose home. Rose has other plans.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here be smut! It's absolute filth, so many apologies.

“Right, then, I’m taking you home.”

“You what?” Rose stammered as the Doctor turned his back on her and fiddled with the Tardis controls.

“I could’ve lost you, Rose, we were _that_ close to…”

“Stop it!” she yelled. “You’ve no right, Doctor, after everything you’ve shown me, to just swan off like that!”

“No right? I’m the clever one here. I’ve got _every_ right, me.”

The silence between them was deafening. The Doctor felt her grab his arm and twist him to face her, blue eyes meeting hazel. And he froze.

_No. Not hazel. Gold. And…glowing?_

The momentary distraction was long enough for Rose to press her lips against his.

Time Lords did not kiss. They didn’t pant, or whimper, or beg. They certainly didn’t snog random humans. But as the kiss deepened, an electric current between them, he couldn’t quite remember why those rules existed at all. He could hear her single heart beating in time with his two, smell the scent that was lilacs and honey and so unmistakably, inexplicably _Rose._ His Rose.

His. No, that was a thought he couldn’t entertain.

The Doctor spun his companion around, slamming her back against the console. She hissed at the sudden contact and finally broke the kiss. Her gold-flecked eyes pinned him with a desire that likely matched his own. But as much as she wanted this, as much as he wanted her, he couldn’t face the possibility of needing her. Not yet.

“Rose Tyler,” he whispered, voice raspy with an unfamiliar longing. “Thinks she’s oh-so-clever, for a human. Has it ever occurred to you that I can’t protect you from all the monsters in time and space?”

“We always make it out, though, yeah?” she smirked, leaning forward for another kiss.

With a swift movement, her wrists were pinned behind her, his grip tight enough to leave bruises on her skin. She gasped at the sudden harsh contact. For an instant, Rose’s eyes flashed with fear, and the Doctor coldly smirked. Good. If she was frightened of him, he could end this before it began. That would be best for both of them.

Except.

That fear was quickly replaced with hunger. He heard her breath catch as she twisted in his grip. She wasn’t trying to break free, not at all. She was squirming to get closer to him. A better man would ignore his own longing and take the girl back to her mother.

_You’re not a better man, though, are you?_

“The monsters aren’t just out there, precious girl,” he growled into her ear, still trying to restrain himself. “There’s a monster right here. You sure this is what you want?”

She smiled, that tongue-touched smile that already made his hearts race.

Their lips met again as he felt her tongue taste him. He whimpered and felt her smirk at his momentary loss of control.

“Oi, none of that,” he snapped, keeping her still in his arms. “You’ve caused enough trouble tonight, haven’t you? Never listening, you are.”

“Make me listen, then,” she whispered.

_Rassilon, this human will be the death of me._

The Doctor traced his fingertips down her neck, pressing feather-light kisses to her face before nibbling on her ear. This wasn’t what she wanted, and she tried to learn into his touch, but he pulled away entirely.

“Keep that up and you’ll get nothing, Rose, is that what you want?”

Her eyes met his in challenge but she stilled her movements. This time, when he moved his hands down her corset, she kept still. The Doctor felt her shake as his hands drifted lower and lower. She wanted him desperately, each kiss and touch driving her slowly mad, but she didn’t move an inch.

“That’s better,” he whispered, his hands unzipping her corset and letting it fall. “Now. The rest of it. Slowly, eh? We’ve got all the time in the world, you and me.”

The Doctor stepped back just out of Rose’s reach as she unbuttoned her skirt. He wanted to taste every inch of creamy skin she undressed for him. He wondered how beautiful she would look with fingertip bruises on her hips. Lost in his thoughts, the Doctor didn’t register when Rose removed her bra and began to pull down the last scrap of fabric obscuring her from his gaze.

“Stop,” he snapped, chuckling as she jumped at the command. “Let me. Lean back”

The Doctor gently parted his companion’s legs as he kneeled in front of her. He slowly pressed scalding kisses up her thighs. Rose whimpered as he teased her curls through the drenched fabric of her panties, not daring to beg for more.

“Doctor, please…” she whispered, unable to stop herself.

Finally, he took mercy on her, tearing the scrap of fabric away and pressing his lips to the center of her. The Doctor lost himself in her scent and taste, somehow almost tasting the unique flavor of time. But he had no time to wonder at that. She was moaning, pleading, begging, and he was so very happy to oblige her. One finger slipped easily into her folds, then two, as his tongue pushed her to the edge.

Her hands clutched the console as she screamed his name, tumbling into white hot pleasure. She was too dazed to think as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her further into the Tardis.

“Doctor, what about-“

“Shh,” he silenced her. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, my pink and yellow girl.” Rose smiled, reassured, as he carried her to his bed.

“Still better with two, then?” she teased as they reached his bedroom door.

“Yeah. Better with two”


End file.
